


Can't Sleep

by KrissyG927



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, one shot that is part of a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of one of my multi chapter stories called Hung Over.<br/>The topic of the day was phone sex, so this made the cut.<br/>Daryl and Carol are in a kind of relationship after a drunken night together, they have been apart a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

Three weeks passed before she called him again. He had known if there was something wrong Maggie would tell him so he didn’t worry. He went about his business and worked as usual. But she called three weeks later at One am on a Wednesday night. Because she worked nights it was hard for her to fall asleep sometimes.

She had told him about that when they had spent the weekend together. She had fallen asleep pretty easily that weekend, but she knew that could have been because from sheer exhaustion. Maybe because he was with her or more likely they had worn each other out.

The phone woke him up and for a minute he didn’t know exactly what it was, then he saw his phone buzzing on the night table. Carol’s picture going across the screen and he grabbed the phone as he turned on the light.

“Hey.” He said into the phone, then he realized the time, why would she call this late? “You ok?”

“Can’t sleep, that’s all, sorry I woke you.” Carol’s voice came over the phone. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no its fine Carol, are you sure you’re ok?” He said.

He sat back against the headboard and lit a cigarette.

“I just.” She started, not knowing exactly what she was going to say, she wanted to see him. “Are you free Sunday afternoon?”

“Yeah.” He said nodding to himself and taking a drag of the cigarette. Of course he was free for her.

“Are you smoking?” She asked, knowing he was because she could hear it.

“Yup.” He answered, knowing now that she sometimes smoked.

“Maybe if I had a cigarette I could fall asleep.”

“Maybe.” He repeated. And took another drag. “So Sunday? Huh?”

“Yeah, I’ll come down for a few hours.”

“OK, sounds good.”

He waited a second and put out his cigarette in the ashtray by his bed.

“Hey Car, you alone?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I can make you sleepy.” He said grinning into the phone.

“Are you going to tell me a story or something?” She asked innocently, because she really didn’t know what he was talking about.

The idea he had would never enter her mind.

“Yeah, let’s go with that.” He laughed. “Put your phone on speaker and I’m going to.”

She did as he asked and he put his phone on his night stand and looked down at the hard on he already had, ‘Down boy’ he whispered to no one in particular.

“I want you to close your eyes sweetheart.” He purred into the phone.

He mentally kicked himself that was the second time he slipped and called her that, the other time being in bed. Just part of the game he told himself.

“Are they closed?”

“Mmmmhmmmm.” She replied catching on to what he was up to now.

“Do you ever touch yourself?” He asked and she noticed his voice had taken on that dark tone he got when he was turned on.

“Daryl!” She squealed. “What kind of question is that?”

 

“Ok, so Imma put you down for a yes.” He laughed into the phone.

“But…”

“Nope, you’re busted.” He said sitting up a little more. 

“Do you?” She asked.

“Not talkin about me right now.” He teased, he was an outrageous tease, and she knew this.

“Sometimes….” She answered. “Are you happy now?”

“Mmhhmm”

“Do you?”

“Yes, more than sometimes.” And that made her burst out laughing.

“Hey, I’m a guy, it’s what we do.”

“What do you think about?” She asked.

Now she wasn’t playing the game the way he wanted and she had just asked a loaded question, because for the last two months it was her he thought about.

It was like she read his mind when she spoke next.

“Do you think about me Daryl?” She asked, he voice cracking from desire, this was hot, she thought to herself.

“Yeah.” He answered his voice coming out like a puff of air, as if he didn’t want to let it out.

“Thought so you dirty bastard.” She said.

“So what do you think about…..me…when?”

“I can’t tell you that, I’m too embarrassed.”

“Ok, well I’m not, I’ve seen every part of you and that’s what I think about and I pretend it’s you, touching me.” The words just tumbled out of his mouth.

“That’s so hot.” She replied and it was out of her mouth before she could even stop it.

“Told ya… so it’s ok…this is ok?”

“Yeah.” She breathed into the phone trying to imagine him pretending his own hands were hers. That thought made her stomach lurch and her underwear wet.

“You in a t shirt?”

“Uh huh?” She answered.

“What band?” He knew she slept in a concert t-shirt and underwear, just like she knew he slept in his boxers.

“Pearl Jam Ten album.” She answered.

“Take it off, just the shirt.” He listened as she did what he asked,

He moved down on his bed and fixed his pillows, time to get comfy.

“Get really comfortable.” He instructed.

He heard her moving around and his dick twitched so he reached down and adjusted himself just a little to take the pressure off.

“Are you good?”

“Yes are you?”

“M’fine….Imma talk to you now and you can talk to me if you want ok?”

“OK,” She sighed into the phone.

“Carol, you are so beautiful and I can’t keep my hands off of you. I want you to pretend your hands are my hands.”

He heard her take in a breath hard, he was having the same effect on her and she was having on him.

“Through your hair and your face like I would.”

He could hear her moving and he had to reach down and give himself a little tug, or he was going to shoot his load before they were done.

“Are you ok, how do you feel?”

“Good.” She breathed out.

“Now go lower with your hands over those beautiful tits of yours.” He practically growled.

“Wish it was really you, feels better when it’s you.”

“Me too baby, if I was there….”

“Sunday.” She sighed.

“Yes.” He said. “Now spread those sweet legs of yours.”

He listened as her legs moved across the bed and that was it his hand was on his dick now. He licked his hand and started slowly moving his hand over himself.

His dick had a mind of its own and it was ready for action right now.

He could hear her ragged breathing over the phone.

“Feels good Carol?” He knew he felt good that was for sure. “Are you wet?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Was all she could croak out now, she had already started running her fingers over her underwear.

“I want to hear you, tell me how wet you are.”

“Soaked…” She trailed off, her fingers running along the inside of her underwear now. This wasn’t going to take long for her either. She was already teetering on the edge because of his words.

“Fuck, fuck me.” He gasped, pumping his hand harder imagining her like that, her legs spread and wanting him.

He was having a whole fantasy in his head of her touching herself everywhere he wanted to be touching her right now.

”Next time you can watch me, ya wanna.” She asked.

“I’m gonna fuck your brains out next time I see you.” He said moving his hand faster and faster, feeling the sensation starting to build.

 

“I want it, I want it I want your dick inside me Daryl.” She huffed out. “Fuck me as hard as you can.”

“I gotta come Carol, I…”

“Yes.” She breathed out. “Give it to me.”

He let out some kind of inaudible sound and she could hear him moving around.

“God dam Carol do it.” He wasn’t going to last much longer and he wanted to hear her first. “Come on, sweetheart. You first.”

He heard her take in a deep breath and he could imagine her hips lifting off the bed as she screamed out his name.

He followed her letting out a string of curses as he shuddered through his orgasm. He fell back on the bed trying to catch his breath and he could hear her breathing too.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and ran his hand through his hair.

He picked up the phone. “God dam I can’t wait till Sunday.”

And she started laughing that merry laugh that always made him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Let me know what you think :)


End file.
